Starlights' War
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: HIATUS! The Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet in the form of 3 corrupt Star Senshi...Please Read and Review!Under Rewrite
1. Crisis

Starlights' War 

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

Hi Minna-san. I started writing a story and was hoping for your feedback.

Arigato to my BETA Chibiash and everyone who helped with my story ideas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _Crisis on Kinmoku? A Day of Training Turns Rotten!_

Far from the Milky Way Galaxy is the planet that is the thriving center of the Star Galaxy, Kinmoku-sei. Though other stars had occupants, this little planet had been the home to millions. However, Kinmoku suffered a great loss during the temporary reign of Chaos and its chief sponsor Galaxia; the planet's human and vegetative life died or disappeared.

Those who were able to escape the slaughter Galaxia reeked upon them fled in terror, only returning when Princess Kakyuu and her guardians came back saying that the evil senshi had been healed and Chaos was lost.

Six months had since passed by since the return of the royal and her senshi. Kinmoku City, the star planet's capital had almost completely retsored. Basic services had been re-established, although the city's hospitals and even the palace infirmary struggled to recover its medical technologies. To this extent, all citzens strived for exellent health. The Sailor Starlights too, also complied by the health crisis by keeping up in their training.

Today they were training in the woods bordering the Kinmoku palace.

"SAILOR STAR FIGHTER! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PONYTAIL HOLDER! BAKA!" yelled Sailor Star Healer. Her usually long silver blond hair was out from its neat tie, letting the sunlight dance upon it. She was running after her raven haired ally who was holding a white string in her hand.

"Ha!" taunted theraven-haired star senshi in a bellow "You'll never catch me Healer, I'm too fast! And besides we wouldn't want you to get all sweaty, ne?"

The smallest of the senshi clamored for breath as she found refuge behind a large bush of Kinmokuian Flowers. The inside of her felt as though fire coursing through her chest. She couldn't breathe; her heart felt like it was going to burst. In the past 6 months since her return to Kinmoku, the silver haired Starlight found that her heart seemed to skip or flutter sometimes, even when she was at rest or was relaxing. She had dizzy spells when she least expected it. Healer hid the fact that she wasn't well from her fellow senshi and princess. The silver haired senshi had visited the infirmary doctor in the palace, only to have him conclude that it was stress and that she needed to relax.

'_Relax_' Healer thought to herself, _'yeah right_!' a surge of pain struck her. She collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Sailor Star Maker stood at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree and watched as Fighter re-appeared. Leave it to her to get the training off course.

"Fighter, can we PLEASE get back to exercising like we're SUPPOSE TO?"

The dark haired senshi sprinted to where her friend was standing and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You're no fun, Maker. Here, Healer." When there was no retort from the smallest senshi, the raven-haired Starlight whirled around. "Where's Healer?I thought she was right behind me!"

"Obviously, she isn't," the chestnut haired senshi said coldly, "We'd better go find her."

"She's probably fine, Maker! She's most likely off pouting somewhere." Fighter snapped.

"Healer could be lost, Fighter." the tallest of the Starlights replied.

"Fine! We'll go look for her then!" she grumbled. The two Starlights each took a different path into the forest. The raven-haired light raced on the rocky path until she spotted an unusual color amongst the foliage, a pool of silver blond peaking from behind the bush. Fighter knew it belonged to the missing Starlight.

"Healer, come out, I can see you there!" No response. Fighter growled and stomped over to where she thought her fellow senshi lay in wait. "Healer! This is _NOT_ funny!" she pushed the branches of the bush aside "Healer-" she stopped mid-sentence. The silver-haired light lay stomach down, breathing shallowly. Fighter tried to rouse the young Starlight, a wave a panic washing over her. When there was no movement from the small form, Fighter called out, "Maker, I found her! I need help!"

Moments later, the chestnut haired senshi came running up and knelt beside her comrade. Her eyes widened when she saw Healer laying on the ground, unconscious. She gently picked up the silver-haired light's wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Kami-sama, her heart is racing! I can hardly feel it, its going so fast!" the tall Starlight exclaimed.

Sailor Star Fighter scooped the silver-haired light in her arms. Carefully but quickly, they rushed back to the palace.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Notes:

Baka: Idtiot, stupid

Kami-sama-God


	2. Seen and Unseen

**_Starlights' War_**

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affiliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

A/N: Hello again. Here's chapter 2 of my story.

Thanks Halfpipechick247 for your review, I appreciate it!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Seen and Unseen_

Kinmoku also has a small moon that orbits it. The celestial body was once home to millions, but now stands a shadow of its former self. Only three people occupy it now, and they live in the shadowed region of the moon.

"Shocker!" a shrill voice called out. Sailor Star Destroyer was about 16 years of age with wavy red-orange hair that flowed past her waist and curled ever so slightly at the end.

She wore a tiara much like the Sailor Starlights, though it was crimson with a lighting bolt placed in the middle. Her choker consisted of two red bands, united with a yellow lightning bolt. The senshi's outfit was a sharp blood-red dress edged at the end with yellow, and with sunflower colored sleeves, and ruby silk looking gloves that reached slightly above the elbow and were edged with amber. Her eyes were lemon and possessed a commanding air.

"Yes, sister?" A feminine voice replied. Sailor Star Shocker was very much like Destroyer. She had light green hair that was in the shape of a gigantic bow, and chocolate-brown eyes. Her outfit was composed of green leaf-like sleeves attached to a copper colored dress that had leafy cut ends that began at the waist. Her tiara and choker had brown bands, joined by

a misshapen emerald heart, and silky gloves that were grass- colored and had a coffee colored edge .

"How is the plan progressing?" Sailor Star Destroyer demanded.

"Better than expected, dear sister. I picked a mental transmission from Sailor Star Fighter; her partner Healer had collapsed."

"And how is that good? snapped Destroyer.

"It seems that Kinmoku does not have the proper medical equipment to diagnosis nor treat illnesses properly. Now they will HAVE to return to Earth, and there we can destroy all the traitors of the galaxy, with the help of Chaos."

"Very well, Shocker. Inform Blighter that we will be leaving as soon as the Starlights head to Earth."

The brown haired senshi nodded and bowed, "Hai."

* * *

Maker, Fighter and Princess Kakyuu watched anxiously as the infirmary doctor quickly and thoroughly examined the silver-haired Starlight who lay out cold on the examining table. Maker had summoned the princess as soon as she reached the gates of the palace. Now the two Star Senshi and their princess could only stand and watch, praying that whatever plagued the smallest star senshi wasn't serious. The raven- haired Starlight bit her bottom lip, the chestnut-haired senshi stared off into space. The princess stood with her hands clasped and eyes filled with tears. At last, the doctor finished his examination and turned to them. 

"I'm afraid," he started as he removed the stethoscope, "that young Healer has a serious heart problem." He sighed and shook his head. "I diagnosed it as stress. But, she has all the symptoms; pain in her chest region, dizziness, shortness of breath, and fainting. "

"But she'll be alright, right?" demanded Fighter.

The balding doctor shook his head again "I can't say. I do not have the proper instruments here to examine nor to treat her..." he trailed off.

"So...she'll die?" Fighter asked. Princess Kakyuu had put her hand over her mouth andstarted to sob.

"What about Earth?"Maker asked suddenly, "I read up about the medical technologies and procedures there. I'm sure they would be able to help Healer."

"It could be quiet risky," the doctor said firmly, "Her heart is very unstable, I don't know if she'd make the journey...but it is a risk that must be taken, for the sake of her life."

The Kinmokian princesslooked over to Healer. "I don't understand why she didn't tell us before about this. We could have kept her from getting worse," she whispered.

"You know how she is; stubborn and not one to show what's really going on." Maker said in a hushed tone.

"If she wakes up, I'm going to kill her." snarled the raven-haired star senshi.

"Fighter, that is not helping." murmured Princess Kakyuu shakily.

"Kakyuu-hime?" a soft almost inaudible voice whispered. The four other occupants of the room jumped. Sailor Star Healer was struggling to sit up onto her elbows. The rotund doctor came beside the youngest of the three senshi and steadied her. The two remaining Starlights and Princess Kakyuu rushed to their fallen friend's side.

"Yaten," the fire-haired woman said gently, "don't worry, we're going to take you back to earth so we can-"

"No!" interrupted the silver-haired light. The princess stopped talking at once, flabbergasted. "They'll be waiting for us." she said in a half- mutter.

Fighter, Maker and Kakyuu all looked confused. "Who will be waiting for us, Healer?" the raven haired Starlight queried.

"Sailor-" Healer started but paused. The four leaned in a little. "senshi." she finished quietly. With that, the youngest Starlight promptly faded again. Both Maker and Fighter's eyes widened.

"An enemy?" The raven-haired light asked dryly, "You don't think some senshi is out to get us, do you? After Galaxia's reign, we made peace! "

"Perhaps she was referring to the Earth senshi," Kakyuu replied.

"Or Galaxia's minions." Maker added, "We've no choice, we MUST return to Earth, even if it is dangerous."

"I'm coming with you," announced the crimson-haired princess. Both Starlights' eyes went to the royal.

"Princess! What about Kinmoku?" gasped the auburn-haired senshi.

Kakyuu shook her head. "You won't have the power to teleport off the planet without Healer, I can help you with that. Healer's going to need all of us now. I can put my govenors in charge of the minor projects that need to be done."

"Are you sure Kakyuu-hime?" the doctor prodded.

"Hai, quite sure."

"Very well," Sailor Star Maker said with a sigh, "we need to go and pack."

About ten minutes later, the two senshi and Princess Kakyuu returned. As they stepped into the infirmary, they saw the doctor breaking off a needle from the young Starlights' upper arm. The rotund man, hearing the three sets off footsteps turned, placing the used syringe on a separate metal table.

" I gave her a very mild sedative that should keep her unconscious until you reach Earth," he explained. The raven-haired light nodded and moved to the table where her friend was laying, as did Maker and Kakyuu. The tallest of the senshi, with the aid of the doctor, lifted Healer into Fighter's arms, positioning the unconscious form subsequently that she was a being held like a child, so that her silver- blond-hair almost touched the ground.

"Good luck; may the stars guide and protect you." the doctor said.

" Thank you for everything, doctor." Kakyuu replied with a half smile. Gathering in a small circle, the auras of the Starlights' and their princess lit, and in an instant, the four were gone.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Encounter

_**Starlights' War**_

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

A/N: Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 3 of my fic.

Arigato to my BETA Chibiash and everyone who helped with my story ideas. Thanks to Lomiothiel for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker, Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

* * *

Chapter 3: _Encounter_

_To_kyo was experiencing the first snowfall of winter. Outside a rather large mansion, four women watched the snow falling to earth.

"A thousand angels' kisses..." Haruka Ten'ou whispered.

"That's beautiful, Haruka!" exclaimed Michiru Kaiou.

"Yes Haruka-papa, where did you learn that?" inquired a now 18 year old Hotaru Tomoe.

The sandy-haired woman looked up at the wintery night sky and smiled. "My mother taught it to me. She told me that every snowflake is a kiss from an angel; a sign not to despair the death of winter because it holds so much beauty." The tomboy let out a small gasp, causing the others to look up too. Three shooting stars blazed past, two which were a distinct color of red and one that was violet. They seemed dim and almost invisible.

"I had a dream last night," the youngest of the senshi said quietly, "I saw three leather-clad senshi fighting three other senshi, then one of their starseeds appeared and- they died. I saw more lights burn out."

"Kami-sama, another war between senshi?" hissed Haruka. "If they brought trouble with them, I'll-"

"Haruka," Michiru calmed her partner. "We'd better go and find them, and find out what happened."

"Hai." Setsuna Meiou agreed.

* * *

Three shadows appeared from under the light of a streetlamp. 

A soft voice whispered, "You better change to your earth forms."

With a sharp flash of purple and crimson, Fighter and Maker transformed into Seiya and Taiki.The red-haired princess touched the unconcious form in Seiya's arms on her forehead, transforming Healer into Yaten. The sound of several footsteps caused the three to jump.

A harsh, femine voice called out, "Who's there? Reveal yourselves!"

Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu all reconized the voice, and stepped into the streetlamp's light.The Outer senshi were transformed, though they were shocked to see who their opponents were. Haruka and Michiru both looked shell shocked at the condition of the aliens. Though de-transformed, the Outer Senshi could see the bruises and cuts that bristled on the faces of the two Star senshi and the princess. The crimson haired woman's royal gown was ripped and battered. The only one that seemed relatively unharmed was the silver-haired Starlight, who lay either sleeping or unconcious in Seiya's arms.

"Starlights!" Pluto exclaimed, "What happened? What brought you here?" The raven haired Starlight collapsed to the ground, though he protected his senseless comrade.

"Who attacked you?" Sailor Neptune asked gently, putting her hand on Seiya's shoulder. The leader of the Starlights could only shake his head. Before she realized what happened, Seiya fainted, falling into the sea senshi like a dead weight.

"Sailor- Senshi" the chestnut haired Threelights member whispered, then he too fainted. Setsuna caught the tallest, before he could topple to the ground. Haruka did the same for the Fireball Princess.

All they could do is look at each with dismay.

* * *

3rd Juban Hosptial, despite its serious and sterile settings, was aglow with Christmas spirit. The evergreen carpet matched exactly with the small potted pine tree that was decorated with the small glass bulbs, lights, and other trinkets. Red and green garland bordered the dun colored walls. Hotaru lay asleep on the time keeper's shoulder. The aqua-haired sea senshi sat with her hands clasped in her lap. Haruka glance shifted to the snow falling outside, to her fellow senshi. 

Finally, the door squeaked open and a woman with flowinglavenderhair holding a clipboard, stepped into the room.

"Ten'ou-san?" the woman in the white lab coat called out. Haruka stood, as did Michiruand Setsuna, who both shook the doctor's hand before she motioned for them to sit.

"My name is DoctorShimizu; I am caring for The Threelights and their...?"

The sandy-hairedlooked at the physician intently.She hated lying, but it would be difficult to explain that the four were aliens from another planet, so she decided that this was best.

"their cousini, her name is Kou Kakyuu." replied Haruka.

The doctor wrote down the name of the supposed sibiling before continuing. "I won't lie to you, the injuries that were sustained by Kakyuu-san are very grave, it's a wonder that she is still alive." On top of first and second degree burns, she has considerable bruising, a broken collarbone, and a collapsed lung."

"Kami-sama" Michiru whispered.

"The other two, Taiki and Seiya are in a little better condition. They have bruises and burns. Seiya-kun has a few broken ribs and some abrasions. Taiki-kun has a dislocated arm and a small concussion. They have been sedated to keep them calm."

"How's Yaten-kun?" The green-haired time keeper inquired.

The doctor lifted a sheet from the clipboard. "Seiya, as you said, was correct. Yaten-kun's heart is- unstable. After a few tests, we discovered that he has arithyums. One valve in his heart has weakened to a point that the only possible option is to operate. Yaten-kun is in surgery at this moment. Now, I must ask you, do you know how they recieved these wounds?"

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna shook their heads. It was the half truth; they did know that the Starlights were in a battle, but they didn't know with whom.

"Very well," the doctor said finally, "I will call you if there is any change in any one of their conditions." the doctor said, as she held the door open for them.

"Thank you, doctor." The three unisoned.

_To be continued..._


	4. Tense Moments & Explanations

**Starlights' War**

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS

AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO

HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when  
Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku,  
but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken  
by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as  
Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated  
with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu  
are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are  
not stopped...  
_

Chapter 4: Tense Moments and Explantion.

The next morning, the Outers were surprised to find Usagi and her friends in the hospital waiting room. Each one had a trinket as a get well gesture. Makoto was holding a large vase full of yellow roses, from her own garden, no doubt. Ami-chan had a large book that she was clutching called "_Cultures and Customs of the World_." that was probably intended for Taiki. Rei had four charms on thick fabric, a gold back with tassels at the end and had "_friendship_" written on the front. Minako was gripping a cd of her new album. Usagi, their princess, was grasping a large pink. rabbit. She and the inners hadn't changed much over the past two years, though now they were in their last year of high school and planning their next steps in life.

Ami had already been accepted to Tokyo University with a one of the highest scholarships in Japan. Makoto was planning to attend the school as for refinement in cooking and horticulture as was Usagi, who was going to take courses to help her become a good queen in the future. All of them were surprised, but proud of her. Mamoru had even proposed to her during Spring Break.

Yes, everything was as it should be, until the Starlights showed up. Laying the anger she felt aside, she asked calmly, "What are you doing here, neko-chan?"

"Haruka-tachi!" she looked up in surprise. "Well Minako heard the Threelights and Princess Kakyuu were back and in the hospital." she explained. Then Ami chimed in "Then I called and told everyone that my mother is in charge of their care, and she'd let us see her them when the were better."

A moment later, a nurse with flowing light green hair came up to the group of nine.

"Muzino-san?" she called softly. The water senshi nodded, and the nurse continued. "Your mother said that you're able to visit Seiya-san and Taiki-san now; they're starting to regain consciousness. Please do not prolong your visit though, please. They are in room 354 on level four."

"Hai, arigato nurse." she responded. The nurse bowed and took her leave.

"Should we go see what has happened?" Everyone nodded in somber agreement.

**

* * *

**

Seiya groaned as his senses began to return to him. He smelled the strong combination of cleanser and flowers. Opening his eyes, he recognized the starkness of a hospital room. However emerald and ruby colored garland lined the high walls. On the window ledge was a miniature potted pine tree, decorated with strange bulbs and decorations. He stared at his I.V. hand and tried to remember what had happened just before he passed out._'That's right,_' he thought _'I remember falling onto Neptune's shoulder. I bet Haurka-san just LOVED that_.' Seiya's eyes went to Taiki who was lying in the other bed occupying the room. The chestnut haired Starlight blinked and glanced around, equally shocked at his surroundings.

"Haruka-tachi brought us here?" he said quietly.

"Michiru-san must have convinced her." Seiya replied, chuckling. Then the raven-haired Light became serious. "I am worried about Kakyuu-hime. You don't think she's…." he couldn't finish his sentence.

Taiki just shook his head. "I don't think so. We would have felt it." he said steadily

Seiya and Taiki's head turned to the door. The inner senshi entered, followed by the Outers.His gaze instantly went to Usagi.

_'She hasn't changed much'_ Seiya though to himself. True, she looked the same, though now she appeared more mature. He observed the ring on her finger, and his heart plummeted. Still, the raven haired Threelights' member smiled and greeted everyone happily.

Usagi rushed forward and embraced him.

"Seiya? Daijabou?" she cried.

"Hai, but you're killing my ribs." replied the Raven-haired light, wincing.

"Gomen, Seiya." she muttered, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

_'Yes, she hasn't changed much at all.'_

"Taiki-san, can you tell us what happened?" Ami asked gently.

Taiki explained "Yaten's heart was..failing. We didn't even know about it until we found him unconscious in the woods during a training session. Seiya and I brought him to the infirmary doctor.He didn't have the equipment to examine Yaten, but he did know that it was something about his heart. He would have died without treatment, so we brought him here. But along the way, we encountered three Sailor Starlights that wanted to kill us. Why, I don't know. We fought, and Kakyuu shielded us long enough for us to reach Earth. I have no idea how she escaped them, but that's when the Outers found us."

Haruka stepped forward, her aura glowing and her eyes narrowed. Her Space Sword appeared in front of her, and she brandished it towards the Raven-haired Light.

"Once you're better," she hissed "I want you off our planet. We _DO NOT_ want to get involved in _YOUR_ war."

"Haruka!" Usagi yelled, "Yamatte! They probably had no idea why these Starlights wanted to attack them!"

"Actually," Seiya added meekly. "Yaten did mention 'Sailor Senshi are waiting for us,' but that was all."

"It seems that they are bent on revenge of you Starlights and your princess." Rei acknowledged grimly.

"Thanks to you four, our future is at risk _again_." snarled Haruka.

"Haruka," her partner quieted her.

"We truly didn't know anything about this. We only came to save Yaten's life." Taiki said. Haruka grimaced, and her saber disappeared.

There was a lap of silence in the room. The raven-haired Light tossed aside the covers and attempted to get out of bed. "I want to see them." he muttered. But Seiya cried out when he moved. Usagi pushed him back.

"Seiya, relax. Try not to aggravate your ribs." she said softly.

"It's not like they're going anywhere." Harika hissed.

Taiki and Seiya eyes went to her. "Nani?" they yelled in unison. Setsuna came over to leader of the Starlights and put her hand on his shoulder, her face etched with sadness.

"Seiya-kun, Kakyuu-sama is in Intensive Care. She has or rather, had, a collapsed lung and a broken collar bone. That, topped with all the other injuries, has left her in a coma.There's a very good chance that she'll make it. Yaten-kun is doing well too. The doctor told us that he came through the surgery extremely well."

The raven haired Light sat back silently, his mouth half open. Taiki on the other hand , nodded accepting the news.

"Thank you for telling us, Meiou-san."

A gasp from Rei caught their attention, they looked at her attentively.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Something evil is around. I felt it."

The moon princess sighed, but then smiled.

"We'll come back and see you. And don't worry, Kakyuu-hime and Yaten-kun will be fine." she said gently. Then she turned, and addressed here nine senshi.

"Alright," she said in a steady tone, "let's go."

_To be continued…._

_Notes: _

tachi-refers to a group

Daijabou? -Are you alright?

Hai-Yes

Yamatte!- Stop! Don't

Nani: What?


	5. Clash

Starlights' War (Chapter 6)

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

Arigato to my BETA Chibiash.

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS! _

Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped...

_A/N: Gomen about taking so long with this chapter. It was a while before_

_I could even type it up._

* * *

Chapter 5: Clash

Not far from the Tenth Street Shopping District, three female voices could be heard from the branches of an oak tree.

One small voice whined, "What if they don't come?"

Another, distinctly older voice sneered, "They'll come, when they hear the phage terrorizing people!"

The phage of whom they spoke of was dressed like a used carsalesman, with a loud plaid suit. It was throwing exploding coins at hapless shoppers.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out in the darkness as nine shadows appeared from atop of the building.

The phage and three girls muttered, "Who is that?"

"How dare you terrorize the people who spend their hard earned money here! Pretty suited sailor senshi Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"In the name of the moon, I we will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished.

The mature voice from the trees said, "Oh, how rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves!" With that, the three shadows jumped down into the lamplight.

"I am Sailor Star Destroyer!"

"I am Sailor Star Shocker!"

Another girl, the youngest looking of the group stepped out last. She had dark purple eyes that were not hateful, but determined, and a dark blue fuku that was much like her sisters'. Her tiara and choker held spikey blue stars with a dark purple wilted flower. Her gloves were purple and were held up bythe same stars. Her hair was seperated on both sides  
by dark blue barrets.

"I am Sailor Star Blighter!"

"We are the Sailor Star Raiders!"

Sailor Uranus eyes narrowed. Pulling her Space Sword from her sheathe, she hissed, "What are you doing on our planet?"

Star Destroyer smiled wickedly. "We are here to end the lives of those corrupt senshi called the Sailor Starlights and their Princess Kakyuu!"

"How _DARE_ you!" Sailor Moon shouted. "How dare you call them corrupt! Princess Kakyuu protected her Starlights even though it cost her life. The Starlights protected us all! You have NO right to-"

"SILENCE!" Shocker bellowed, inturrupting the moon senshi. "We will NOT be spoken to that way! Star Intensive Blaze!"

A barrage of reddish orange streaks of light plowed towards Sailor Moon, but just as it was going to hit, a voice called "Silent Wall!" and she was shielded.

"Hmph!" sneered Destroyer, "That little trick may have stopped the attack, but how long will it hold out? Sailor Seller!" she called to the phage.

"Yes!" the phage yelled, "Here, here's some money, Go shopping! It's on me!" It threw coins at the senshi, who all managed to scramble out of the way before the coins exploded.

"Enough!" Sailor Uranus snapped, "Space Sword Blaster!" Before any of the senshi could stop her, she had swung at the phage. The creature just smiled and threw a coin at the saber, exploding on contact and throwing the sandy haired senshi back.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried, coming to the senshi's side.

Now more determined, Sailor Moon cried, "Everyone! Attack together!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

" Silent Wall!"

Finally, the phage was weakened enough that Sailor Moon could finish it off.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she exclaimed, and the phage dissapered.

"You were able to stop us now, but you won't be so lucky the next time we meet! You're all just as corrupt as they are!" Shocker sneered. Then they bounded off into the night.

"STOP!" Uranus shouted, scrambling onto her feet. However, she was stopped by Neptune's hand, which softly but sternly held her back.

"Why do they want to destroy the Starlights?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Indeed," Uranus muttered. "WHY?"

* * *

The next morning, Seiya woke and felt a cold pressure on his neck. Frowning, he opened his eyes, looked down, and saw the Space Sword on his throat. Gulping carefully, he looked into the narrowed, angry eyes of Tenoh Haruka. 

"Tenoh-san, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked in a calm tone that disguised how nervous he truly was.

"You," she growled "YOU and your little FRIENDS brought those evil senshi here!"

From behind her, Seiya heard the voice of Kaiou Michiru calling, "Haruka! Don't!" and grasping her hand on the sandy haired woman's wrist much like she had the night before. The Inner senshi and the rest of the Outers came in.

"You're lucky that they're in here, otherwise I would KILL you." she hissed, sheathing the saber and stomping out.

"What was that about?" Taiki asked

"Eh, well, the phage got to her." Makoto sighed.

"Phage? Galaxia's back?" Seiya asked suddenly, sitting up more in the bed and wincing in pain.

"No, it's worse. There are Starlights that are bent to kill anyone who they believe are corrupt, including you guysand us." Hotaru said quietly.

"God..." Taiki whispered.

"So that's who Yaten was talking about," murmmered Seiya.

There was a dead silence in the room, that was interrupted by a knock at the door. Doctor Shimizu

entered with a gentle smile.

"Taiki-san, Seiya-kun, you're awake! You can go see Yaten-kun and Kakyuu-san now."

The two boys smiled sadly, "Thank you, doctor." "We'll see you guys later, we have to go and study." Rei announced, as she dragged Usagi and Minako out, as they all said goodbye.

A few minutes later, they were placed in wheelchairs and taken to the ICU ward, decididing to go to Yaten's room first.

The two Starlights winced as they saw the smallest of the Star senshi swathered in tubes, cords, and I.V.'s. They took their places at either side of the bed. Yaten's silver hair was still wrapped in the green surgery cap, while a oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. The blanket was pulled up to his chest, while small censors dotted his chest. Both boys could see the red scar of the surgery that went down and dissapeared underneath the blanket.

Gulping, Seiya whispered, "Hey shortie." He had hoped that the boy would open his eyes and yell at him for being called that. When he didn't, the dark haired senshi continued, "Everyone was so worried about all of us, er, about you. Minako-san said to tell you that she hopes you get better soon. "

Taiki said in a flat tone, "Kakyuu-hime was more worried about you than not telling us what was going on."

Seiya shook his head, "It wouldn't have mattered, Taiki."

"What if he hadn't found him, Seiya? What if he had kept on collapsing until-"

The raven-haired senshi interuptted, looking down at the unconcious Starlight, "We're gonna go see Kakyuu-hime now, Yaten."

They were silent as they went to their princess's room, and once again, both boys winced at the sight of one of their friends so weak. There was a breathing tube protruding from her mouth, while machines all around her beeped in a monotone.

Seiya went to her side gently, and held her uncovered hand, biting his lip. In a shaky tone, tears sliding down his face, he whispered, "Princess, it's alright. Yaten's alright, he'll be fine."

Taiki murmured, "We just want you to get better, princess. We just found you, we can't lose you again." he shook his head.

Seiya had squeezed her hand and was shocked when he felt it squeeze back. The fire-haired regal had opened her eyes, though they were slightly glazed from the pain medication, and hadrecognized them.

"Princess!" Seiya yelped joyfully. Perhaps it was a little too loudly, for the doctorheard the cry and came in.

"Seiya-kun, what-" she started, but stopped when she saw Kakyuu awake. She rushed over to the incognitoed princess and took her wrist. From behind her, she called, "Seiya-kun, Taiki-san, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. I need to examine yourcousin and she needs to rest."

"We won't leave her," Seiya said firmly.

He and Taiki both caught a glance from the royal that said, quite plainly, "Please don't argue with her." Sighing, the two boys relinquished their protest.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, going to the door. Just as they were about to leave, Seiya called out, "We'll see you later."

To Be Continued...


	6. Crisis and Solemn Promises

**Starlights' War Chapter 6**

By Ms. Neptune Holmes.

A/N: Here we are again, and here is the latest chapter of Starlights' War.

Night Skylight: Thanks! Aww…I'm sorry! Errr…I think it's only gonna get worse. ;;

Little Giry: Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it!

Here it is!

_Chapter 6: Crisis andSolemn Promises_

Early the next morning, ignoring their sudden sore throats, Taiki and Seiya went back up to the ICU to see their fellow star senshi and princess, as Doctor Muzino had given them permission to visit their "family." They went to Yaten's room first, so that they could find out his condition and report it to their princess when they went to her side. This morning however, when they entered the room where Yaten was being treated, something made Seiya stop dead in his tracks, and Taiki soon followed suit.

DoctorShimuzu was on Yaten's left, probing the small boy's chest with a stethoscope. On his right side was a nurse patting the sweat that was riddling his face off. The silver-haired light was looking even more pallid than the day before. The blanket had been pulled down to his stomach, icepacks on either side of him and under his neck. A breathing tube was now protruding from his mouth, and though unconscious, the small Starlight's face looked as though he was in pain.

"Doctor," Seiya said, looking from his fellow senshi to the cornflower-haired woman. "What happened?"

The physicianglanced at them and then, in a calm tone, murmured, "May I speak with you two privately?"

The two boys glanced at each other and then to her, before they followed the physician to the Family room, where they were ushered into the comfortable indigo chairs. With an expression of seriousness, Doctor Shimizu stated, "Taiki-kun, Seiya-kun, I am afraid that your friend and cousin are dying."

"Wh-What?" The raven-haired light sat forward in the seat. "You told us they were fine yesterday!" He was nearly yelling.

"Seiya," Taiki muttered his eyes closed, and the leader of the Starlights sat back again. The brunette looked as if he had taken in what she had said. Then, looking over to her, Taiki said quietly, " Why the sudden change in their conditions, Doctor?"

The lavender-haired woman lifted a few papers from the clipboard. "It seems that in their weakened state, your brother and sister developed pneumonia. Because you were not so badly hurt, it might take a longer time for you to become that sick. However I think that if we start treatment right away-"

Taiki interrupted, "What are the chances of their survival?"

The doctor looked down at the papers on the clipboard and sighed. "Their conditions coupled with the pneumonia leaves them with…with a twenty percent chance of surviving. I am sorry."

Seiya closed his eyes and turned his head away from the her, not wanting to believe what she had said.

"Can we see Kakyuu?" Taiki asked suddenly.

The physicianshook head. "I am afraid not. She is in much the same condition as your friend. We also must not delay starting your treatment quickly so that you will not end up in the same state of health."

Taiki nodded, but Seiya simply stared at him. The pair were soon lead back to their room and ushered into bed. The silence of the room was broken by Seiya.

"You seem to be taking this very well, Taiki." he said in a sharp tone.

Taiki glared at him. "Do you think I'm happy at this, Seiya?" His voice rising with each word, he said, "Do you _THINK_ I want to lose Yaten and our princess? That I'm looking FORWARD to going back to Kinmoku and telling everyone that their princess is dead?" His violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "And that I am HAPPY at the prospect of losing my two dearest friends that I've know since childhood?"

"What about _ME_, Taiki?" Seiya hissed. "Don't you think I CARE what happens to the Princess and Yaten? That's why we came to Earth, right?"

"But it proved to be convenient for you, didn't it, Seiya?" hissed the brunette.

"What?" The leader of the Starlights threw aside his bed covers, stalked over to the other Starlights' bed, and grabbed Taiki by the front of his shirt. "I did not decide to come for HER, I came to save Yaten's life! DO NOT question my loyalty!" he yelled, his eyes flashing with anger.

The door opened suddenly and he removed his grip from the front of the shirt and stepped back. The nine sun senshi entered. Usagi looked from one to another with a look of astonishment.

"Seiya? Taiki-san? What happened?"

The leader of the Starlights sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed, and then looked up at them sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, seemed at a loss for words, and so shut it again.

Taiki murmured, "Yaten and our princess are dying, Tsukino-san, of pneumonia. The sun senshi looked shocked, even Haruka, who's eyes were fixed on a spot in the floor.

"I insisted that we drive you here, I didn't think waiting for the ambulance to come would be a good idea in the cold air." Haruka whispered. "Because of that," she turned her head away, "you're friends are..." she trailed off.

"Ten'ou-san, " Taiki replied, holding up his hand to stop her explanation, "you did what you thought was right. And you were correct, we were better off being driven rather than waiting and being exposed to the elements."

There was an awkward silence that followed this statement, but then Usagi said in a quiet tone, "I could heal them.."

"Nani?" everyone, including the Starlights exclaimed in unison.

"I could use the Ginzuishou to heal Kakyuu-hime and Yaten." she whispered, clasping her hand to her chest where the locket was pinned.

"You can't!" Minako yelled. "You could die!"

"They are important to me! All of you are! There's no way I'm going to lose any of you again!" Usagi cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Besides, I've pretty much have control over it now, so there's little chance of me loosing my life."

"Also, there is the problem of them being in two different rooms." Taiki muttered.

"There is a way we could do it though, without risking the life of the princess," Setsuna explained, "If we all combine our power and wish for their lives to be saved, then they will be healed."

"I think I could convince my mother to put them in the same room," agreed Ami.

The blonde moon princess looked over to Seiya, who looked flushed and pale. Usagi put her hand on his forehead and gave him a startled glance.

"You feel a little warm, Seiya." she said in a gentle, motherly tone.

"Maybe we should postpone trying to heal them until you two are better. If you're not in a somewhat healthy condition and attempt to do this, you could…end up losing your life." Ami said quietly as Usagi helped Seiya onto his bed and put sheets over him.

"But what if their condition gets worse while we are recovering?" The leader of the Starlights asked quietly.

"I'll steady them with my power until the time comes." Hotaru declared in a firm tone.

"For now though, you should sleep. And don't worry," Usagi said, pushing a few locks of hair out of Seiya's face, "We'll do everything in our power to help Kakyuu-hime and Yaten-kun. You have my word as a sailor senshi."

Reassured, the raven-haired light gave a small smile, thanked her and the other senshi, and was soon sound asleep. Taiki followed not long after.

TBC…


	7. Brillance

**Starlights' War Chapter 7**

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

A/N: Hello! Here is the latest chapter! Please don't forget to Read and Review! Also, small edits have been made for the previous chapters, fixing errors and spacing issues and whatnot. I have also started a small side project of making chapter cover illustrations for each chapter.

_UsakoKou: H_eh, it is like a soap opera, isn't it? hee hee! I am VERY glad to hear that you like it!

Thanks to Chibisah my Beta-reader for editing and everyone's support! hugs!

_

* * *

__Chapter 7: Brillance of the Stars! The Starlights Dazzling Second Transformation! _

A few days passed thus. The medication that was administered to Seiya and Taiki succeeded in alleviating the symptoms of the pneumonia, but, at the same time, left them weak and sleepy. The inner senshi had promised to visit each day, and sure enough, almost every day, one of them was at their side. One morning, Seiya woke to find Usagi at his side smiling gently. The leader of the Starlights did not feel the ponytail that usually adorned the back of his head. Rather, he felt the long raven tresses flowing down his shoulders and back.

"The doctor said that it would be more comfortable for you." Usagi said when he asked.

Taiki too had a visitor almost everyday. They talked about the progress on Kinmoku and what it looked like, and more specifically, what their rooms looked like in the palace.

Days seemed to go by very slowly for the pair of Starlights, but they felt themselves healing little by little and they marveled at finally being deemed fit enough to be released.

The day before this, however, the two of them had a very nice surprise. Upon waking Seiya and Taiki heard a knock on the door as a nurse entered.

"Excuse me, but you have a visitor, if you two are feeling up to it." she said softly and politely. They nodded and Misa entered followed by Ami and Usagi, who were beaming.

The little girl whom they had met three years ago had grown quite remarkably. She was a little taller with a more full pink face, and hair that went down to her shoulders.

Taiki was taken a little aback by her appearance, but smiled all the same and uttered the same words he had said to her years prior. "Konnichiwa, Misa-chan."

She blushed and returned the greeting, "K-konnichiwa Taiki-san, Seiya-san, I hope that you are feeling better."

Seiya smiled at her. "We are, thank you." Taiki replied, then continued, "Misa-chan,  
do you remember that lady that you drew?"-she nodded- "Well, she is here with us, but still very sick. Maybe when she gets better, we can introduce you to her."

Misa blushed and beamed happily. Then, she turned to Ami. "Ami-chan, can you please thank your mother for letting me come?"

"Of course!" the senshi of water exclaimed with a laugh. "We'll let you know when you can come see Kakyuu-san okay?"

This made Misa's eyes widen with happiness. "Okay!" She turned to the Threelights. "I'll see you! Please tell your her that I hope she feels better!" With that being said, she ran out the door.

"Misa-chan looks quite healthy," Taiki said quietly.

"She's done very well since her surgery. Her mother and mine still keep in close contact." Ami said. Then her face turned serious. "It's time to see if we can heal Kakyuu-hime and Yaten. Are you up for it?"

The faces of Seiya and Taiki were equally grave. "Yes," they said together, in a hushed tone.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the eleven senshi were filed into the room Kakyuu and Yaten were in. The nine girls and two boys entered the hospital room in a group of twos and threes as not  
to set off any clue as to what they were doing. 

Seiya and Taiki entered last, their hearts heavy at the sight of the pallid, stark faces of their fellow senshi and princess.

Setsuna closed the door behind her quietly, pulling the two Starlights out of their reverie.

"All right," she said, "let's transform."

They did, and in a flashing rainbow of colors, the group had transformed into Sailor Senshi. After this, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and summoned the power of the Ginzuishou. The senshi soon followed her example and concentrated their energy so that their auras glowed around them. Then, a few seconds later, the shining white light disappeared, and the rainbow aura did as well. Frowning and confused the nine Sun Senshi looked over to their Moon Princess.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked.

The moon senshi looked troubled. "There's some auras' that aren't giving much power." She murmured. The Sun Senshis' eyes flew to the two Starlights.

"Perhaps you're not strong enough." Sailor Pluto said quietly.

The golden haired Moon Princess just shook her head. "It just feels like they have little spirit, like they don't believe that this will work." Closing her eyes, she summoned the power of the Ginzuishou again.

_Please Ginzuishou, give the Starlights the strength to heal Kakyuu-hime and Yaten-kun_, she thought to herself. The crystal glowed silvery white. A moment later, Fighter and Maker's brooches shone with their aura colors of light blue and violet. The Sun Senshi watched in amazement as Yaten began to bask in light green light, and Princess Kakyuu in red light.

When the energy had died down, the two Starlights looked down at their transformation brooches, which had transformed into a small wand with a star on top and a bow much like the one on Kakyuu's royal garb. They also matched their auras. Each section of it was embedded with a olive blossom symbol. The wand itself was about two or three inches long. A star seed haped embel connected to the star, and wings similar to the ones on their fukus protruded on either side.

The Starlights looked abashed at Sailor Moon, but she smiled and nodded, as if to say, "Go ahead, try it out!"

Both Taiki and Seiya glanced at each other aback, but then they called out,

"Shooting Star Fighter Power…"

"Shooting Star Maker Power…"

"Make-Up!" the two yelled in unison, and transformed. When it had finished the two alien senshi glanced down, shocked at their new transformation. A gold star seed shaped crystal had appeared on the tiaras, as well as on their boots and was connected by a golden band on each side, and also which hung down from their earrings.

The shoulder pads were transparent and also matched the aura color of each of the star senshi, making a triangular shape. A bow much like the one on the new henshin wands appeared on top of the wings that adorned the top part of the fuku.A gossimer fabric in the color of their auras hung around their midsection until it reached theirbeltsEye shadow could now be seen on either of their faces, and which matched perfectly with their appearance; light blue for Fighter, and purple for Maker. The Inner senshi glanced at them with smiles at their new forms.

Once again, the eleven senshi concentrated, and this time there was a breakthrough! When the auras faded, they heard Princess Kakyuu gasp for breath and saw Yaten's eyes flutter. The nine Sun Senshi sighed in relief.

"I think they're going to be alright," Sailor Moon said finally, in a quiet tone.

The Starlights nodded, tears forming in their eyes.

* * *

Seiya and Taiki were released later the next day, though they both decided to remain at the sides of their friends. DrShimizu had been shocked yesterday when she had come to check out her two critically ill patients and found that they were nearly completely healed from their ordeal. Despite having no explanation for the event, she told Seiya and Taiki that both Yaten and Kakyuu would be monitored for twenty-four hours and then be moved to a private room if their conditions remained stable. 

Both Starlights were by the sides of their friends, now waiting for them to wake. Seiya and Taiki spent most of the night discussing what they would do once Yaten and Kakyuu were fully healed.

"It's our duty to stay on Earth! We brought those evil Starlights here and now we must help, if not defeat them ourselves!" the raven-haired light had argued.

They had also discussed what they were going to do about lodgings since Makoto had mentioned that some "renovations" were being made to their apartment.

"We don't want to get to…attached to the senshi again," the tallest of the Starlights had said. "We'll need to leave for Kinmoku right away."

But Seiya muttered, "These Star Raiders don't sound like they can be defeated easily. We might have rely on help."

Taiki was reading, or rather, nodding off with a book in his hand and suddenly snapping awake at any noise next to Kakyuu. Seiya was in a padded chair next to Yaten's bed, his arms folded on the tray table with his head resting on them.

Neither of them noticed that Yaten's eyes flutter open…..

_TBC..._

Konnichiwa-Hello, Good Afternoon/day


	8. Premonitions and Worries

Starlights War (Chapter 8)

_A/N: What? Not ONE single review cries minna, I'm so sad. :(_  
_Please remember to review for this chapter. I need to know what __you think and what I can improve on._

_Thank You. _

Arigato to my BETA Chibiash and everyone who helped with my story ideas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

* * *

Chapter 8: Premonitions and Worries

Healer could sense someone nearby her. She felt a light, warm pressure on her shoulder and something slightly heavy moving over her torso. The smell of plastic flooded her olfactory senses and was mixed this cold air. Her brows furrowed as she took in the sound of a continuous monotones nearby, and it felt as though something was attached to her skin. Begrudgingly she forced herself to open her eyes and almost simultaneously regretted it as bright light blinded her vision for a couple of seconds. Healer looked first to her arm, which carried a clear plastic tube that winded up and away into an I.V. bag and then saw that the mundane beeping was coming from the beside table where a heart monitor was set.

She tried to lift her head to see where the other two Starlights and her princess were, but her vision and head swam when she tried to lift herself. She froze as she moved her hand over her chest, and then looked down. The silver-haired light was in male form; when did THAT happen? Her eyes swung across the room and then it dawned on her that they were no longer on Kinmoku. The rooms were the same, sure, but didn't have these strange decorations. When Healer looked up; she was looking at a ladywithlilac hair and green eyes.

The doctor smiled. "Good morning Yaten-kun, I'm glad to see you awake, you and yourcousin were very ill as of late. " she said in a low voice as to not wake up the two sleeping boys.

'Cousin' She thought, puzzled. Healer opened her mouth but could not manage even a rasp The doctor noticed this of course, and took a cup from the side table, lifting her head  
so that she could drink. A minute or two later, the silver haired-light was lowered back onto the pillows, while the doctor probed her chest with the stethoscope. "My name isShimizu by the way," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Where are Taiki and Seiya?" Healer questioned in a whisper, a little worried. The doctor nodded her head to Seiya who was next to her, his head resting in his folded arms on the tray table. She noticed that Taiki was in a chair next to the other bed a book draping over the arm of the chair, hanging dangerously loose from his fingers. Then she realized why he was there. Catching a glimpse a fiery lock of hair, her mind shouted, "PRINCESS!"

Healer sat up a little more in the bed. No, it couldn't be... All the premonitions she had ever had always came true, and she remembered the one she had on Kinmoku just before she woke in the infirmary.

_Darkness all around her...she could see the outline of her fellow Starlights and princess, three figures looking down and them, laughing horribly as voices echoed, "Traitors!" Everywhere she and the others ran, the shadowy figures followed, then disappeared suddenly and a whisper of, "We're coming for you..." could be heard. There came a stabbing pain, and then she could see the green glow of her Star Seed in front of her.  
_  
A hand on her shoulder shook her from the dream. The doctor looked at her, worry beginning to show on her face.

"Yaten-kun, are you alright?"

The silver haired senshi nodded, "I'm fine, just- moved too quickly."

Doctor Shimizu nodded, seeming to accept her answer. "You get some rest, I'll be back later to check on you. Lunch will be served in a little bit, I'm sure you're probably famished." she said with a smile and exited, as the door shut with a slight click.

Healer leaned back onto the pillows and then shifted her gaze to the colorless ceiling. How did they manage to get here? Had her princess disregarded her warning? What if these evil senshi were lying in wait for them? It would be her fault if her friends got hurt or even killed. As she contemplated these things her head began to pound and she squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She yawned, her eyelids starting to feel heavy. Maybe she would heed the doctor's order and go back to sleep, she didn't seem tohave any energy.Healer had just laid back and had closed her eyes when she heard a little moan from the other side of the room.

Her eyes snapped open and flew to the bed across the room, where she Kakyuu was laying. She sat up again and called out, "Kakyuu Princess!"

That was enough to bring Taiki out of his doze. He look over in shock at the site of the Fireball Princess awake, and then turning, saw his fellow senshi also. Seiya also was shook from his nap by her voice and equally surprised. A toothy grin spread over his face as he said, "Well, Shortie finally decided to grace us with his presence huh?" and laughed when the smallest Star Senshi shot daggers at him.

From across the room, Healer could hear the low voice of Kakyuu.

"Ma-ker, I…want to see Healer."

"Princess, should you be moving so soon? You just woke…." The brunette protest, but her princess persisted and Taiki called Seiya over.

In a moment, the fire-haired princess was bundled in the Raven-Haired Light's arms, who winced slightly when he moved and the tallest arm behind him, his arm in a sling, which made Yaten frown in thought.

Princess Kakyuu was settled in a chair right next to her, and Yaten felt the princesses' eyes on her. Blushing, the silver-haired light lowered her head, hair obscuring her eyes. A sinking feeling of guilt took over her being when she raised her eyes and saw tears careening down the royal's face.

" Kakyuu Princess," she addressed her formally, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you of my condition. To be honest I didn't even know that it was my heart. I thought it was stress. After a while, I thought it could have been something more, but I didn't want to burden you with my troubles."

The fire-haired princess took her unbound hand and clasped it. "Healer, I am sorry that you could not confide in me, your princess, and my heart is deeply wounded by it, but I am glad that you're going to be alright."

This proved to be too much for the smallest Star Senshi, and she burst into tears, much to the dismay of her princess, who then began to sob again.

After exchanging both tears and apologies, the two fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

_TBC._


	9. Lament

Starlights' War (Chapter 9)

_NightSkyLight: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! I really put alot  
of heart and detail into what I write._

_eternalsenshicosmos: Did you by any chance look at the email address? They're the same. I started this story HERE, and then published it at the other site. I would never plagerize, nor would I allow anyone to take my work without premission._

_

* * *

__Summary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!_

* * *

_CHAPTER 9: Lament _

Princess Kakyuu and Yaten spent the next three days reclaiming their health. After much coaxing from the Inners and his princess, the silver-haired Light finally agreed to take walks with them.

"Alright, alright!" Yaten yelled from the bathroom as he was dressing, "Stopping pestering me or my hair will start turning grey!"

"Too late!" Seiya called back, and for which the only reply was "Shut up!"

The past several days had been hard on all of them, but especially on Yaten. The mornings brought numerous tests, all which left him exhausted and in an unusually sound sleep for most of theremainingday. This morning, when Yaten looked like he had fallen asleep, the Fireball Princess turned to her two remaining senshi, a troubled look on her face.

"Is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" she asked in a whisper. Seiya and Taiki looked puzzled, but nodded. They walked down the hallway to the family room which was unoccupied.

When Taiki had shut the door behind him, Princess Kakyuu turned, her hands clasped and her eyes downcast.

"Fighter, Maker, I-I am afraid that when we return to Kinmoku, I will have to retire Healer from her duty."

"What? But Princess-!" Seiya began, but the royal cut him off by raising her hand.

"Please, Fighter, let me finish." The raven-haired boy bowed, and she continued, "Healer's heart will serve as a-an obligation." she said these last few words very carefully, "I cannot allow her to risk her life, nor the lives of others because of her condition."

"But princess," Taiki interrupted, "Yaten can use her power to heal herself, couldn't she?"

The fire-haired royal shook her head, "You of all people should know what that would do, Maker," she said in a hushed tone.

"Princess, with all do respect, Healer, like us, has dedicated her life to serving you. She's trained, given up everything, and risked her life." Seiya said. "To toss her aside like this would be-well-heartless, wouldn't it?"

"Do you call ME heartless, Fighter?" she asked her raven-haired senshi, frowning.

"No-of course not, princess-" Seiya began, but was cut off by the royal.

"Then you will allow me to explain my full intentions without being interrupted," she said sharply, causing the two star senshi to wince at the reprimand.

"Healer, I have no doubt, has skills other than being a senshi, I know that she is an excellent artist, as well as a musician. She will have no problems with her future. And whether or not she stays here on Earth or Kinmoku, she will always have friends and people to look after her."

"Yes, princess," Taiki interrupted now, "but the fact remains that being released from her duty due to her health, something that she could fix easily would probably cause her to become extremely depressed, even to the point where it may kill her."

The fire-haired royal clasped her hands together and set her eyes downcast, "I know," she whispered, "but this is the only way. " Then, raising her head so that her eyes  
were level with her two senshi, she said in a firm tone, "I stand by my decision."

To their surprise, the door to the Family Room opened, and standing in the doorway, his face a mixture of anger and shock, stood Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer.

* * *

Yaten yawned as he laid down on his bed. Today was not particularly tiring, having only been siphoned for blood. He had closed his eyes when he heard his princess  
whisper, "Is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" 

The silver-haired Light heard the door open and shut. He waited for a few seconds, and then, gingerly getting to his feet, he followed them until they disappeared into the consulting room. Yaten pressed his ear to the door and listened. It was nice to hear that his comrades were sticking up for him, but he could not believe that his princess was going to do this to him! Not able to contain his outrage anymore, the Star senshi pulled the door open. All three occupants of the room showed faces of shock.

"H-Healer?" his princess' voice was low.

"Princess, is this true? Are you really going to release me from my duties?"

"It's in your best interest , Healer. My friend, please try to understand that." she said consolingly, placing her hand on his arm.

Healer pulled away from her and crossed her arms. "Have I not done everything for you, princess?" The silver-haired Starlight was nearly shouting now. He stepped forward, and uttered the words Seiya had said to Usagi several years ago, "Am I not GOOD enough?"

Kakyuu opened her mouth, but when she could say nothing, Yaten turned on heel, and sprinted down the hallway to the rooms that he and his princess shared. Throwing himself down on his bed, the Star senshi ignored the pain as the machines connected to him (which he had not noticed until now) disconnected and went smashing to the floor. Yaten pounded his fists into his pillow, venting his fury, his shame, and only ceased when he felt a slight pinch on his forearm.

The last thing Yaten saw before his consciousness faded from him, was the concerned anxious faces of Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki.

TBC...


	10. Mending

**Starlights' War**

**By Ms. Moonstar**

_A/N: Hello everyone, this is the next chapter to my story, sor__ry it took so long. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter._

_NightSkyLight; Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I know,_

_but there is something that comes along later that is _

_due to Healer being relieved of her duty, but that's all I'm_

_gonna say. ;;_

Arigato to my BETA Chibiash and everyone who helped with my story ideas and beta-ing.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS AND THE VARIOUS SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY AND THE THREE NEW STARLIGHTS!

_Summmary: The Sailor Starlights return to Earth when Yaten turns deathly ill and cannot be treated on Kinmoku, but trouble dogs their feet. Three corrupt Starlights, overtaken by a released Chaos and twice as powerful and vengeful as Galaxia, go after the Star senshi and all who are affilliated with them, believing that Fighter, Maker Healer, and Kakyuu are tainted traitors, and will corrupt others if they are not stopped..._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Mending_

Yaten spent the next day doing what he could to regain his energy. He refused to talk to his comrades, and only replied to questions posed by his princess with "yeah" or "no".

Finally, fustrated and irrated with the silver-haired Light's apathy, Seiya sneered, as Kakyuu fled the room in tears at their latest arguement, "You know, you could really cut the silent treatment. If you remember, we did try to DEFEND you. As the leader of the Starlights, I demand that you apologize to our princess!"

"No," hissed Yaten, his arms folded across his chest as in defiance.

"You're being really selfish, and acting like a child!" snapped the raven-haired Light.

"He's right, Yaten," Taiki added, "She's only looking out for your best interests. Princess Kakyuu wants you to be happy. Well, maybenot happy, but to have a normal life free of danger. You should be a little more grateful and honored at what she's trying to do."

Yaten's peridot eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the tallest of the trio. "Shut up, Taiki. Who's side are you on? Have you forgotten Who chased after a girl instead of looking for his," he nodded to Seiya, "Princess?"

Before he could blink, the silver-haired Star Senshi felt an ache on his jaw. He looked up to see Seiya, his eyes glazed with anger, his arm raised and fist clenched.

"You are STILL a senshi guardian to Princess Kakyuu, and you WILL show some respect!" the raven-haired Light bellowed.

The smallest Star Senshi still hadhis arms across his chest. Scoffing, he said sharply "Why? You see what that did."

Seiya was about to strike Yaten again, but the tallest of the trio caught his arm, and shook his head.

"Seiya, you are a leader, please try to act like it." He went to the door, then turned back, calling out, "come on."

The raven-haired Light shot one last sneer at his comrade, then followed the brunette out, slamming the door as he did so. Yaten let his hands fall onto his lap, then out to the window where snow had began to fall again. He wouldn't have let anyone know it, but he knew Seiya and Taiki had been right. He was resigned to whatever his Princess decided, like it or not.

His attention went to the door, which had opened. Princess Kakyuu slid in without looking, and then gasped as she saw Yaten. The fire-haired regal lowered her eyes, but not before he saw her eyes filled with tears.

The silver-haired Light threw aside the covers, strided to the royal, then kneeled before her, in one of the most seriousbows he had made.

"Princess, I am regretful for my behavior. I will support whatever you decide." he said, his head bowed in respect.

Princess Kakyuu kneeled too, then to his surprise, wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for this, I truly am. No matter what happens though, you will always be my senshi, and my friend. Fighter and Maker are your best friends as well, they'll always be there too. "

Seiya and Taiki entered a moment later. Seiya opened his mouth to speak, but Taiki raised his hand to silence the leader, and then pointed. Seiya stared for a second, before grinning and walking out, the brunette behind him.

_TBC_!


	11. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Long time no see, huh? I know that I'm not suppose to use a chapter as a author's note but I'll make up for it. I've decided to put Starlights War on hiatus, I'm going to to rewrite the chapters. I hope that I can write a less cliched story than it is now. I am also looking for a beta who would like to help with this story, so if interested, please let me know.

Okay, now to make up for this, a small preview for chapter 11:

_It had begun to snow again as they finally reached the apartment where the Threelights had once lived. _

_Trudging carefully down the walkway, the four senshi talked quietly, ad if not wanting to disturb the_

_night from it's beautiful activity. _

_Kakyuu stopped suddenly, lifting her head to the evening sky. Snowflakes gently landed on her face, _

_melting onto her skin after a moment. A few had fallen on her eyelashes, making the three Star senshi_

_gape in awe. "She's so beautiful," Seiya thought. _

_"This is the most stunning thing I've seen in my life," Kakyuu said as she turned to Setsuna, _

_"I truly envy you for this amazing spectacule you recieve every year." _

_The thick snow enbankments seemed to have caught Seiya's eye. Bending carefully so the _

_others would not see him, the dark-haired Light cruchned the snow into a crude ball, and_

_flung it with what force he had, at Yaten's turned back. _

_Yaten, for his part, yelped in suprise. He whirled around to face Seiya, who was not trying at all to _

_cover his crime. The silver-tailed Light smiled wickidly, also picking up some snow and creating_

_a snowball before hurling it towards Seiya, but it flew past. _

_"Neh, you can't throw very well, Yat-" chided Seiya, but was cut off when the next one hit his face. _

_Taiki sighed and looked over to his dueling comrades "Now children, let's remember how old we are-" _

_He stopped as a snowball hit hit uninjured arm. Turning, he looked over to Kakyuu. One of her gloved_

_was hiding her growing smile, the other was caked with slush. _

_Several stories above, the Inner senshi were watching the scene with disbelief and bemusement. _

_"See Rei, I don't have to act like a princess all the time!" laughed Usagi _


End file.
